


Stone Giants

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what would've happened had Kili not gotten to safety during the stone giant scene. Just yet another little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story about one of my favorite brothers.  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

The dwarves are crossing over the Misty Mountains, walking on a narrow path with a cliff on their left and a sheer drop on their right. A storm is in full force around them consisting of constant lightning and heavy rain.  
“Hold on!” Thorin shouts to the company behind him. The stone beneath Bilbo suddenly gives away and he falls into the abyss. Dwalin grabs him and pulls him back in time to save him from being lost forever. Thorin glances being him and shouts to his men again. “We must find shelter!”  
“Watch out!” Dwalin shouts as he notices a giant boulder flying through the air. The rest of the dwarves look up and see the same thing. The boulder crashes into the cliff face above them, sending rocks down upon them. The dwarves instantly press themselves against the mountain, covering their heads from the falling debris.  
“This is no thunderstorm! It’s a thunder battle! Look!” Balin shouts, pointing into the sky as a rock giant pulls away from the mountain across from them. The rock giant rips off a giant boulder, holding it above its head.  
“Well, bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!” Bofur shouts, his eyes growing wide as he stares at the rock giant before him.  
“Take cover, you’ll fall!” Thorin shouts to his men. He looks behind him, eyes grazing his company, seeing his nephews are still okay.  
“What’s happening?” Kili asks his brother, who’s right behind him. Kili’s eyes are wide and he watches the stone giants, fear showing in his eyes. The first giant throws the rock into the air and a second giant appears from behind the company where the boulder hits it in the head. The dwarves begin yelling at each other to hold on and to brace themselves for the impact. Fili reaches out, grabbing the rock face with one hand and the other pulling Kili closer to the mountain. Kili feels his brother tug him closer to the mountain and he hangs on to the rock with both his hands. The dwarves feel the rock beneath them begin to give way from the contact from the giants and boulders. The path between Fili and Kili suddenly begins to rumble and crack, separating the two brothers and part of the company. Kili looks down and sees the rock path beneath him pulling him away from his brother.  
“Kili! Grab my hand!” Fili shouts, grabbing for his brother. Kili reaches for him, their fingers brushing before Kili is pulled away. “Ki…”  
Fili is cut off when the stone giant they were unknowingly on pulls Kili away from them. Kili looks to his brother, his eyes wide filled with fear, the wind blowing his hair in front of his face. Fili’s own eyes are filled with fear for his brother as he watches him being wrenched from his grasp.  
The two stone giants begin to fight with their fists, flinging the dwarves around. Kili holds on tight as the wind flies by him. The knee Kili, Thorin, and some of the other dwarves are on moves close enough to the rock path they were on that they all begin to jump off the stone giants’ knee and back onto the bath. Thorin looks back to make sure his part of the company have all gotten to safety. Kili, the last in the line of dwarves on the knee, moves to jump onto the path when the stone giant moves away. Thorin’s eyes grow wide, Kili’s as well. Kili reaches out for his uncle, fear ridding him of his voice.  
“Kili!” Thorin shouts reaching out for his youngest nephew but Kili’s pulled away before Thorin can grab him. A third stone giant appears out of nowhere and throws a boulder at the giant the group is on, hitting it in the head. The giant falls over, the knee with Fili’s group on it crashing into the mountain. Kili sees this from the opposite knee he’s still on.  
“Fili!” Kili shouts, gripping onto the rock for fear of falling from the vibrations of the crash.  
“No! No! Fili!” Thorin shouts seeing the other half of the group crash into the mountain in front of him. They rush to the spot Fili’s group crashed into in time to see them push themselves up to sitting positions. Thorin lets out a sigh of relief, seeing they’re safe.  
“We’re all right! We’re alive!” Balin shouts to Thorin and the rest of the group. The stone giant they were on stumbles from the crash, but catches itself. Kili isn’t able to hold on though and stumbles himself. Kili lets out a yell as he falls off the knee, grabbing the cliff just in time to save himself. The companies’ heads whip around when they hear Kili’s shout. Fili jumps to a standing position, his eyes wide in fear yet again, staring at the stone giant in front of them, seeing his brother hanging off its’ knee. Thorin notices this as well.  
“Kili!” Fili shouts, hearing his uncle shout the same thing. Kili tries to cling onto the cliff as the stone giant flings around, throwing another boulder at the third giant. Kili lets out a groan, attempting to pull himself up. The stone giant jerks around and swings Kili around causing him to lose his grip and fling around.  
“Kili!” Thorin shouts, fear setting in the pit of his stomach as he watches his youngest nephew lose his grip and hang precariously off the giant’s knee.  
“No! Kili!” Fili shouts, taking a step forward. Thorin grabs him and yanks him back, not wanting Fili to fall off the cliff as well. Kili swings his arm up and effectively grabs the cliff. Seeing a lull in activity for a split second, Kili begins to pull himself up onto the giants’ knee, rolling onto his back and letting out a sigh of relief. Thorin and Fili see him climb back to safely and let out their own sighs of relief. Thorin immediately tries to think of a plan to get Kili back with them but it’s halted when the giant Kili’s on goes to take a step and a giant boulder hits him in the back. The giant jolts forward, it’s knee flying up and causing Kili to be flung off it.  
“Ah!” Kili shouts finding himself suddenly being airborne.  
“Kili!” Fili shouts, seeing his brother flying through the air. The giant crashes to the mountain the dwarves are on, sending a heavy vibration through the mountain and falling into the abyss below. Unbeknownst to the company Bilbo loses his footing and falls over the cliff, catching himself on a rock a little ways down. Thorin runs forward, shoving through the rest of the group, keeping his eye on his nephew flying through the air. Kili comes down, crashes into Thorin, who catches him and the two of them smash into the rock face behind them and to the ground. Fili sees this and runs towards them. Kili pushes himself up to his knees, his hand on the rock face next to him for balance. Thorin moves to his own knees, resting a hand on the side of Kili’s head, looking at him for any injuries.  
“Are you okay?” Thorin asks him, looking him in the eyes. Kili nods his head, not trusting his voice to not shake just yet. Fili reaches them, sliding on his knees to a halt and puts his hands on Kili’s shoulders, checking him over.  
“Kili! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Fili rattles off, fear lacing every word. Kili nods his head, but seeing his brothers’ eyes grow big thinking the nod meant he is hurt, speaks up.  
“I’m okay,” Kili says, proud his voice isn’t too shaky.  
“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the hobbit?” Dwalin’s voice suddenly sounds through the air. Thorin, Fili, and Kili look over to see what is going on.  
“There!” Ori shouts, pointing below them having seen Bilbo hanging off the cliff.  
“Get him!” Dwalin shouts. Ori drops to his stomach and reaches down to grab Bilbo but finds he’s too far away for him to reach. Thorin glances once more at Kili before jumping up and running over to where Bilbo is and swings down, hanging on to the cliff with one hand and pulling Bilbo up with the other. The others pull Bilbo up to safety but Thorin loses his hold. Dwalin swiftly grabs Thorin’s hand and pulls him up to safety with much effort.  
“I thought we’d lost our burglar,” Dwalin says with a sigh of relief seeing everyone safe, including the hobbit. Fili helps Kili up and they walk over to join the group. Thorin looks over at Bilbo, annoyance on his face.  
“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us,” Thorin says, aggravated he had to save the hobbit after almost losing Kili. He turns around and walks forward to a cave in the mountain, calling out to Dwalin. “Dwalin!”  
“It looks safe enough,” Dwalin says, entering the cave after Thorin, the rest of the group following after them.  
“Search to the back,” Thorin orders, looking around the cave. “Caves in mountains are seldom occupied.”  
Dwalin immediately moves over to the back of the cave to search it with the lantern he’d gotten out of his pack.  
“There’s nothing here,” Dwalin announces. Gloin begins grabbing sticks and putting them in a pile, rubbing his hands.  
“Right then! Let’s get a fire started,” he says, looking longingly at the pile of sticks he’s gathered.  
“No. No fires. Not in this place,” Thorin says to Gloin. Gloin looks depressed but abides. Thorin glances behind him where Fili and Kili are standing. Fili is checking Kili over, making sure he’s okay. “Get some sleep. We start at first light.”  
The company begins to set up their blankets and get ready for bed. Thorin turns and looks back over at Fili and Kili. Kili swats his brother’s hand away, pulling his head back.  
“Fee, I’m fine,” he says forcibly. Fili fixes Kili with a look and Kili sighs.  
“We almost lost you Kee. You almost fell and you would’ve never came back,” Fili replies, not taking his eyes off his brother. Thorin walks over.  
“How is he?” Thorin asks Fili.  
“I’m fine,” Kili says, looking over at his uncle and standing up straighter.  
“I asked Fili,” Thorin says, glancing at Kili who sighs and sags under his uncle’s intense stare. Fili looks at Kili for a second longer, then, looks over at Thorin.  
“He’s fine. A few bumps and bruises, but nothing to worry about,” Fili answers truthfully. Thorin nods his head and then fixes both his nephews with his stare.  
“Get some sleep. Both of you,” he says before turning and walking over to where Dwalin is sitting.  
“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan,” Bilbo says to Thorin as he walks towards Dwalin. Thorin glances over at Bilbo.  
“Plans change. Bofur, take first watch,” Thorin says, sitting down. He looks across from him where he can effectively see his nephews. They pull out their blankets and lie down next to each other, wrapping themselves in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you all think! :)


End file.
